Cherry Traditions
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Family traditions are important, as long as you know about them beforehand. Oneshot.


**Title: **Cherry Traditions  
**Word count:** 858  
**Characters: **Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron  
**Summary: **Family traditions are important, as long as you know about them beforehand. One-shot.

* * *

"Hurry up!" came the voice of Ginny Weasley from across the corridor.

"I'm coming!" replied Hermione as she ran out of her room while putting on a light jacket. "It's not like I haven't been there before!"

"You have, but I haven't. And I don't want to be late." Ginny said and picked up the floo powder pot. "Here." She said as she offered the pot to Hermione.

The green flames indicated that the two girls have left the house heading to wherever they were going to. In this case, it was Diagon Alley.

"Are you sure they said Olivander's?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione replied without paying much attention to Ginny. Diagon Alley has caught all of her attention. Pink confetti and flower shaped enchanted butterflies filled the air. The streets were covered with little pink flowers. Hermione was so occupied in observing the surroundings that she almost bumped into a passenger.

"oomph!"

"Sorry.. I wasn't paying att... Ron?" Hermione said.

"Hi," said Ron, rubbing his chest. "Hermione, please look where you're going the next time you decide to bump into me."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he's at Gringott's waiting for us." Ron replied.

"Gringott's?" Ginny turned to Hermione. "Where did Olivander's come from, then?"

"Don't give me that look." Hermione said. "I forgot."

Ginny sighed and the three of them walked to Gringott's.

As they were expecting, Harry was waiting for them in front of the wizarding bank, holding four little pouches in his hand. When they got there, he gave each of them a pouch. Hermione opened her's and looked inside.

"Galleons?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harry said with a smile.

"What for?" Ginny said, giving her pouch back to Harry, who gave it back to her.

"Remus told me that my dad used to give presents to his best friends on this day every year. And I wanted to continue that tradition. It makes me feel closer to him."

"Mate, what does that have to do with this?" Ron said pointing the pouch in his hand at Harry's nose.

Harry pushed Ron's hand away and smiled. "Well, I didn't know what to get each of you, so I decided to give you the money, and you'd buy whatever you want. It'll be considered as a present from me."

Hermione smiled. "That's so nice of you, Harry."

"Very nice, indeed." Ginny said and gave her pouch back to Harry. "But I can't accept it."

"Yeah, mate. Thanks, but sorry." Ron added giving his pouch back to Harry as well.

Harry stared at the pouches in his hand, not knowing what to say. His plans of the day didn't go as he expected.

"How rude of you." Hermione said.

Harry looked up and saw her looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Harry said he's trying to continue a family tradition, and you let him down."

"Hermione, it's okay." Harry said.

"No, it's not!" She replied and turned her attention back to the Weasley siblings. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

She put her pouch in her pocket and turned to Harry. "Thank you, Harry. I'm going to buy my present now."

Before she walked away, she glared at Ron and Ginny and muttered something which made Ginny flinch.

"Harry.." Ginny said and looked at the ground.

"It's okay, Ginny. I understand." Harry said.

"No, mate you don't." Ron added.

"We do understand that this is your family tradition," Ginny said. "But we also have our own."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron said. "It's more like a game..."

"In Fred and George's opinion." Ginny said.

"But the rest of us think it's more like an educating thing..." Ron said. "Every year, during the Cherry Blosson festival, the Weasleys don't buy anything."

"Mum says it helps up learn how to save money." Ginny said.

"And you didn't want to tell me before embarrassing me?" Harry asked.

"We were going to, Harry." Ron said.

"It's just that you were faster than us." Ginny said with a shrug.

"I know how to solve this." Hermione returned to her friends.

"You heard us, I assume?" Ron asked.

"I did." Hermione smiled. "And I'm suggesting that Harry goes with you to the shop you want, and buy you a present from there."

"That way, you won't be buying it. You'd be receiving a present. Which is what I intended to do on the first place." Harry grinned.

"What would've we done without you, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you would've been dead by now?" Hermione replied and they all laughed.

The four friends went to different shops to look for different kinds of stuff to buy as their Cherry Blossom festival presents. And as a bonus, Harry bought each of the girls necklaces and bracelets made of cherry blossoms.

As the girls were looking at some dress robes, Harry pulled Ron aside. "Ron, next time you have a family tradition thing going on, please let me know _before _we go out."

"Sure thing, mate." Ron said and put his arm around Harry's shoulder and they joined the girls to continue their shopping.

**The end**


End file.
